Charmed Life? I think not!
by Witch Goddess
Summary: Prue is back. Is Paige the only person who sees that something isn't right here? Revision of the story.
1. Teaser

****

A/N: I decided that I have to start updating my stories. If you are an old reader of this story you'll notice that nothing is really new except for the fact that I'm rewriting to make it better. Bare with me as I've only finished rewriting the first chapter!

Teaser

Charmed Life? I Think Not!

Rated: G (So clean, it's gross. Rating will elevate as the story goes on)

The dust cleared around the warlock. the marble beneath him shone with glittering brilliance from the ring of candles around him.. His face was plastered with a grim smile as he recited the last of the incantation, his lanky body with it's jet-black hair hovered over the remains of Prue Halliwell that he had taken from the wall and spilled all over the smooth marble surface. 

"Blood of blood will destroy the three, blood to blood I summon thee." 

He tipped a vile filled with a brown liquid over the remains and stepped back for a moment to gaze in wonder what he had created. The one thing that would destroy the power of three.

*% *% *% *% *%

Paige flipped the lid of her compact closed and sighed. Phoebe sat across from her banging away on the laptop and smiling slightly as she did so. Piper and Leo were at the stove. Leo watched as Piper pulled cookies from the oven and set them on the stove. 

"Cookies!" Piper said cheerfully. Every since she had heard the news of her pregnancy, Piper had been different. She was more peppy and fun then she had been and Paige was beginning to like this side of Piper.

With a smirk Paige looked at her watch. "Piper, it's like seven in the morning. Besides I have to get going to work."

"Phoebe? Cookies?" 

Phoebe didn't even look up at Piper, just shook her head and continued typing. Phoebe had seemed to change also. After the whole ordeal with Cole being the source and coming back to save her life Phoebe had decided they were through. Every morning she was glowing with happiness like, how Piper had said, she used to be before she became the middle sister.

Paige grabbed her purse and chucked her make up inside before getting up and heading for the door. "Bye!" She called as she reached for the doorknob. But, when she opened it, she felt her heart almost stop "It's you..."

*% *% *% *% *%


	2. Chapter 1: Leaving the Past Behind

****

A/N: The first part of this chapter is the same as the teaser. This is an updated version. Hopefully it's better and if it isn't please review and tell me!

P.S. Look at this as the season premiere for season 5. So be prepared for some spoilers if you haven't seen season 4.

Charmed Life? I Think not!

Rating: G

Chapter One: Leaving the Past Behind

The dust cleared around the warlock. the marble beneath him shone with glittering brilliance from the ring of candles around him.. His face was plastered with a grim smile as he recited the last of the incantation, his lanky body with it's jet-black hair hovered over the remains of Prue Halliwell that he had taken from the wall and spilled all over the smooth marble surface. 

"Blood of blood will destroy the three, blood to blood I summon thee." 

He tipped a vile filled with a brown liquid over the remains and stepped back for a moment to gaze in wonder what he had created. The one thing that would destroy the power of three.

*% *% *% *% *%

Paige flipped the lid of her compact closed and sighed. Phoebe sat across from her banging away on the laptop and smiling slightly as she did so. Piper and Leo were at the stove. Leo watched as Piper pulled cookies from the oven and set them on the stove. 

"Cookies!" Piper said cheerfully. Every since she had heard the news of her pregnancy, Piper had been different. She was more peppy and fun then she had been and Paige was beginning to like this side of Piper.

With a smirk Paige looked at her watch. "Piper, it's like seven in the morning. Besides I have to get going to work."

"Phoebe? Cookies?" 

Phoebe didn't even look up at Piper, just shook her head and continued typing. Phoebe had seemed to change also. After the whole ordeal with Cole being the source and coming back to save her life Phoebe had decided they were through. Every morning she was glowing with happiness like, how Piper had said, she used to be before she became the middle sister.

Paige grabbed her purse and chucked her make up inside before getting up and heading for the door. "Bye!" She called as she reached for the doorknob. But, when she opened it, she felt her heart almost stop "It's you..."

*% *% *% *% *%

Paige tossed her arms around Glen's neck, embracing him as hard as she could, and kissed him softly on the cheek as he wrapped his arms around her neck. She couldn't believe how much she'd missed this man.

"It's so good to see you!" Glen said as he stepped through the threshold, into the manor. "I would have called but, I wanted to surprise you."

Paige smiled and pulled back from Glen, slapping him playfully. "Well, you certainly did!"

Piper peeked around the corner at Paige and Glen. She brought a plate full of cookies and offered Glen some. For a moment Glen looked between the two sisters warily.

"Last time I was hear you wanted to erase my memory and this time..." He took a cookie and smiled. "You offer me cookies." He popped the whole thing in his mouth.

Piper said nothing, just sat the cookies on the table, gave a fake smile and left for the kitchen. 

"She's pregnant and in a very good mood about it. Well, she should be because her and Leo have been trying so hard and she heard that she might not be able to. Carry a baby that is, and then the Angel of Destiny came and we nearly gave up our powers but, when we didn't he said that Piper and Leo are going to have a kid!" Paige stopped and smiled when she realized that she must sound like an idiot running on like she was. 

"That's great." Glen looked into Paige's eyes and she could tell that he still wasn't sure about all of the supernatural stuff that surrounded her and her sisters. "I was thinking that maybe we could spend the day together. Maybe the weekend." He then took Paige's hand and squeezed it lightly. "Just you, me and the open road."

Paige's mouth opened but no sound came out just a squeak. She couldn't help but give him the biggest grin she could. "I'd love to Glen. I just have priorities and I can't do it now." As he gave her the puppy dog eyes that Paige hated so much, she frowned. "I'll talk to Piper about it. Right now I have to get to work."

The young witch gave Glen a quick hug and walked outside with him close behind.

*% *% *% *% *%

"Yeah... I'll get her." Piper said carefully as she led the man into the living room. 

He stood tall probably about 6'4 with dark hair and ice cold blue eyes. He had a magnificent smile that seemed cold but at the same time melted one's heart. As he sat on the couch Piper left the living room and headed halfway up the stairs before calling, "Phoebe!"

Phoebe stepped out of her room wearing a short red dress with a black leather coat and knee high boots. Her hair was pinned into a bun and she wore dark red lipstick with brown eye shadow that accentuated her eyes, making them shine. Piper's mouth dropped open as she looked at her beautiful sister.

"What are you all dress up for?" Piper asked. 

Smiling, Phoebe headedd down the stairs past her sister and into the living room. Eyes shot from Phoebe to the man on the couch as Piper put two and two together. "You aren't..? Already?"

Phoebe walked over to her sister and leanedd in close, explaining the situation to her in a near whisper. "I'm over Cole, Piper. Over him! I wish him the best of luck but, I can't go back to that. We weren't meant to be. Besides this is a business date. My advice column is booming with business and this guy wants me to help him out with his human psychology book."

Piper looked as if she was going to argue but instead she simply smiled and nodded. She knew Phoebe still loved Cole and that Cole would do anything for her. But, maybe Phoebe was right and it wasn't meant to be. She couldn't believe that right now she felt like defending Cole, but in her heart though, Piper knew the two were practically soul mates.

*% *% *% *% *%

Phoebe was in fits of sidesplitting laughter as Greg told her a story of his prom. The two sat in a quiet Italian restaurant that was decorated with pale greens and browns, there voices and laughter cut through the silence and some of the customers looked at them in distaste. Neither of them seemed to notice. Phoebe enjoyed the earthy colors in the restaurant, they made her feel more comfortable in a situation that otherwise, she would have totally bugged out in.

It'd been a week since she had last seen Cole. The night he saved her he said he wouldn't give up on them. If he wouldn't Phoebe decided she would, she had to do it for both of them. Her heart had been hurt too many times in the struggle of Cole's good and evil side. She'd never say she didn't love him, because she did, but, she knew she couldn't take this anymore. Cole was back with powers, demonic ones that wouldn't let go of him. Ones he wouldn't let go of either. Evil was to Cole as kicking demon ass was to Phoebe. Moving on with life was the only way.

Phoebe felt her stomach twinge as she thought about how she was using Greg. He was the first guy who had come along and asked her on a date so she took it. She couldn't have really cared less about the book and she really didn't think Greg did either. For her, it was just to get her mind off of Cole and the hurt, alothough now it seemed she was thinking of him more then ever..

"So, Phoebe, what's it like living in a house filled with your sisters your whole life?"

Rolling her eyes, Phoebe swallowed the breadstick she was chewing and responded. "It's like living with a dozen animals that all need attention!"

"That tough?"

"Not really. They are both great people, not to mention they are always there for me." Her mind went back to Cole. They were there for her through all of that. When Prue was alive she had said "once a demon always a demon" and Phoebe realized she was right, god her sisters were right about everything. All the pain her sisters had endured because of Cole and she was worried about hurting herself again. Guilt about what Paige had gone through washed over her.

Greg looked at her, his impossible blue eyes shining. "Are you ok?

Phoebe nodded and decided it wouldn't happen again. She wouldn't let Cole hurt her or her sisters, she wouldn't love him anymore. So why wouldn't those feelings for him just go away?

*% *% *% *% *%

****

A/N: Before I add any new chapters I will be updating the old ones. I have a few more to go, so if you want to be informed on when the new chappies are up email me at Charmedp3pheebs (make the subject like have to do something with the story or else I'll most likely delete it) or just leave your email in the review that I know you're dying to write me! :)


	3. Chapter 2: Letting the Past Catch Up to ...

This isn't, in my opinion, as good a chapter as the last. But, please read anyway and review! Love ya'll!!   
  
Prue's back... or is she? Glen and Paige get closer as Phoebe struggles to get away from Cole  
  
Chapter Two: Letting the Past Catch up to You  
  
Phoebe's eyes shot open. She could feel somebody in the dark watching her. Their eyes seemed to go right through her. Tightly, she gripped the sheets and pulled them up to her chin. She readied her legs to lash out at the person in the shadows of the night. The floor creaked as the shadowy figure stepped into Phoebe's view and as quick as lighting grabbed her arms over her head with one hand and put a hand over her mouth with the other.  
  
"Don't scream. It's just me." Cole's voice whispered in Phoebe's ear. She could feel the warmth of his breath running down her neck causing her to shiver.  
  
He released her and knelt beside the bed. Phoebe cursed to herself and sat straight up. What does he want? Why is he here. She wasn't sure she actually wanted to know.  
  
"Why... were you watching me?" Phoebe whispered.  
  
"I'm always watching you Phoebe." His voice came back to Phoebe in a hurt sort of tone. "Always."  
  
"So you were watching me when I was out on that date?" Phoebe didn't wait for the answer because she could tell by the rugged breath he was heaving in and out that he had. "Cole, I'm moving on and I suggest you do the same."  
  
Cole's voice was harsh and stressed. "I can't Phoebe. I can't live with out you. I can hardly breath without you!" She voice became softer in almost an apologetic tone. "We were meant to be together Phoebe. I love you and you love me."  
  
"The only thing that comes out of our relationship is hurt and-"  
  
"All the good times we've shared Phoebe!" Cole interrupted. "I'm back and if I would have thought that I had no chance I would have just let myself die. But , I know I do."  
  
Phoebe felt her throat closing as a tiny lump left her breath shaking in fits of emotion. "Cole, I can't do this anymore. I can't bare to have my heart ripped in two again. I can't bare to see my sisters go through what they did again. I don't deserve this and they sure as hell don't. So leave! Now!"  
  
"Why are you fighting this when you want it as much as I do?"  
  
"LEAVE NOW!" Phoebe's hand shot to the door. In the darkness she could make out the shimmer of Cole evaporating into the air.  
  
The sobs broke though the silence of the room almost immediately as she fell back onto her pillow. Her feelings for Cole weren't leaving as she had expected. Instead, they grew stronger and stronger every time she thought of him. She could hardly breath without him herself. With blurry, tear filled eyes Phoebe looked at the clock. It was midnight, but, she knew she wouldn't be receiving any sleep that night.  
  
*% *% *% *% *%  
  
Paige and Glen entered the manor. Paige was laughing ferociously over nothing. The night had been spent at P3 for the two of them. Dancing and talking. It had been a great night Paige noted. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Her and Glen has always been close but now they were getting closer and closer. Paige wasn't sure if that was a good thing though. It seemed that Piper and Phoebe had lost so many people over the past few years and there was no way Paige was willing to do the same thing.  
  
"Come on I'll get us a drink." Glen followed Paige into the kitchen where he sat at the table and watched Paige dig through the fridge.  
  
"Have you thought about the trip? It'll be fun and exciting. Besides I think you could use the time off." Glen told her.  
  
"As if I don't get enough excitement." Paige said bitterly. She pulled out a pitcher of lemonade and sat it on the counter. Grabbing two cups from the sink she added, "I'm not sure it's the best time."  
  
"It's never the best time, huh? Summer time is the time. Taking a break from work and being a... witch wouldn't be so bad would it?"  
  
Paige found herself nodding at what he said. She kept to herself and poured the lemonade. When she handed one of the glasses to Glen he let his hand close around hers.  
  
"Paige?" He shot a smirk at her making Paige feel weak at the knees and set down the glass using the other hand to pull Paige into his lap. "You're something else."  
  
*% *% *% *% *%  
  
  
NeXt DaY  
  
Prue just waltzed right into the Halliwell Manor like nothing had ever happened. Like she had died and didn't even notice. When Piper came to the door, with purse slung over shoulder and keys in hand, she nearly fainted. Her heart lunged forward and for a moment she thought it might have stopped.  
But, this couldn't be Prue. She repeated in her head.   
Prue stood at the bottom of the stairs with a questioning look in her eyes. Piper stood frozen with fear and bewilderment. In an instant her hands shot up in attempt to freeze the Prue look alike, but she didn't freeze instead she smiled and walked closer to Piper.  
"Oh my god... Prue?"  
Prue enveloped Piper in a strong embrace and listened to Pipers soft cries as she too clung to her sister. It had been a year since her death and after all the times she tried to get Prue back it had never succeeded. So why now?  
Piper pulled away from her older sister slightly. "Why are you here?"  
Prue's icy eyes scanned the room for a second before connecting with Piper's."I was sent to help you fight a demon."  
Piper thought for a moment and gave a small smile before hugging her sister again. "I missed you so much!" Piper paused and rested her head on Prue's shoulder. "I should get Phoebe and Paige."  
Prue closed her arms around Piper slowly and gave herself an evil smirk into the mirror in front of her.   
  
  
*% *% *% *% *%  
  
  
Phoebe sat down in the chair Greg had pulled out for her. She smiled and thanked him as he strolled over to his own chair and sat down. The two sat outside a small coffee house on this clear Saturday. Phoebe removed the jacket and let it drape over her legs as they awaited their waiter.  
"Thanks for joining me." Greg said. His smile was warm and passionate. Phoebe wondered if he was already falling in love with her because, she knew, she wasn't.  
"Thanks for having me. I really appreciate it."   
Phoebe looked around at all the young couples chit chatting over their cups of java. Laughing and Romancing, just being in love. Something Cole and Phoebe did all the time. When she looked up a young boy, she could tell he was the waiter by his black and white suit, was standing over them asking for their orders.  
"I'll just have a decaf."Phoebe said. She was already feeling too jittery over what had happened last night. Even though she had hardly slept she felt more awake then ever.  
"Cappuccino." Greg said nonchalantly. He was too focused on Phoebe.  
She looked at him and gave a small faked smile. He gratefully returned it and gave more in return. Phoebe's hands were balled up in a fist on the table. Greg swept them into his own and gently kissed each hand.  
A ringing came from Phoebe's purse which she gratefully pulled her hands from Greg and answered it.  
"Hello?" She paused.  
"Piper? Slow down." She heard her sister mumbling over something about Prue. "Prue's what? Oh my..." Phoebe couldn't continue. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She hung up and looked at Greg. "I really have to go."  
Greg looked understanding but hurt. As if she had to justify herself she said, "If you want to date a Halliwell, you have to be ready for the family emergencies. They happen all the time!"  
Phoebe felt his eyes on her the whole way to her car and when she finally got in she put her head on the wheel and cried. What was wrong with her?  
  
*% *% *% *% *%  
  
Well, I have the next chapter already typed and I'll probably post it tomorrow! Thanks for the great reviews! I love reviews! :) 


End file.
